The Lord and the Exile, a Prince and his Princess
by Minstrel of Fire
Summary: A collection of poems concerning Ozai and Ursa, and their romance. #2: Scarborough Fair re-written by an exiled princess. #3: The Ember Island shore, in days long past... #4: Who is the Minstrel with the mandolin?
1. Firedance

**A/N: Welcome to the first poem in my Urzai (UrsaxOzai) collection! (Like those in my Zuko collection, most of these are actually songs, so I'll be using the terms interchangeably.) This is one of the first I wrote about this pairing, and it was written long before the series ended, so there are certain things (I won't say which ones) that didn't turn out the way I imagined for the song. I won't say anything else until the author's note you'll see afterwards, except that I was very much influenced by ****Excerpts from the Diary of Princess Ursa**** by Karalora, which is an excellent fanfiction that I highly recommend. Also, "ire" is an old word for anger, which conveniently rhymes with fire.  
**

**But now, I hope you enjoy.**

-

* * *

-

**Firedance**

-

My father's house I leave,

To another soon to cleave:

My suitors I receive--

A poised and delicate flower:

My prince, you speak my name--

My hand you seek to claim:

Should I choose the Royal Flame,

And dare to be in your power?

-

Beautiful and dangerous--

In you the patterns shift like fire:

They say that love is perilous--

You could be all that I desire,

But help me if I stoke your ire!

-

Perhaps we cannot understand

The other's steps, but take my hand...

-

And we dance--

Could this be my fairytale romance?

I wonder as you hold me in a trance

With your golden glance:

Shimmering,

The summer Sun enspelled me on the wing--

But you could teach this bird for you to sing,

And to you I'd cling!

-

My prince, I'll be your gentle dove--

Please say your princess has your love!

-

I hold a baby boy--

My utter love and joy

The birthpain can't destroy,

For dearly I bought this blessing:

Your father's love you seek,

Yet our son you deem too weak!

Your eyes of anger speak,

Your bitter want confessing.

-

To you it's always rivalry

To be honored by the Lord of Fire--

But no-one is your enemy

Except your hate and dark desire--

Don't let yourself be lost to ire!

-

Perhaps we cannot understand

The other's steps, but take my hand...

-

And we dance--

Could this be my fairytale romance?

I wonder as you hold me in a trance

With your golden glance:

Shimmering,

The summer Sun enspelled me on the wing--

But you could teach this bird for you to sing,

And to you I'd cling!

-

My prince, I'll be your gentle dove--

Please say your princess has your love!

-

Once, to shield my son, I knew

I had to leave in the dark--

Sweet child, what has he done to you?

You carry fire's mark!

Beneath the scars you've borne so long,

Is my darling young one lost?

My Lord, you've done our baby wrong,

And you have to pay the cost!

-

And we dance--

Once this was my fairytale romance,

But for my child, I must escape the trance

Of your golden glance:

Shimmering,

Fire lights your Hall where shadows wing--

At your defeat, my dear one's heart may sing,

And to this I cling!

-

I used to be your gentle dove,

But now we cannot keep our love...

-

May Agni bear your soul above!--

That realm I'll keep on dreaming of...

**-**

**A/N: I was expecting Zuko to meet up with Ursa during or before the finale, so that's the scenario I had in mind while writing the bridge and last chorus. (I was disappointed that we didn't get to see Ursa at all, but at least we get to imagine our own version of the reunion and all.) I also thought, like many, that defeat would equal death for Ozai, and I personally had a hunch/wish that despite everything, Ursa might be somewhat torn between helping to "bite back" the one who messed with her baby, and having to lose the man I like to think she once loved. However, being an avid Urzai shipper (not to mention a rather devoted fangirl of...er, half of that ship), I'm very happy that Ozai was allowed to live. This way, my favorite pairing (Urzai) can still have a canon happy ending (depending on your definition of happy--which I think it can be, if they have eachother).**

**About the chorus (and the title), this was composed after having seen The Headband, so I knew they didn't dance in the Firenation. Still, I liked the idea of putting that idea into the song enough to take artistic license and do it anyway. It could be taken as a metaphor--I think a "dance" is a good way to poetically describe life in general. Personally, though, I like to think there's some truth to it--I know they "don't dance," but it strikes me as the sort of thing that Prince Ozai would do anyway with Ursa, when no-one else was around to catch them. Concerned though he is about fighting for one's honor (as evidenced in The Storm), I doubt he was ever a good little prince who followed every single rule and convention (after all, he did become the "baddest man on the planet"). Just a private fanfic-ish fantasy of mine. lol**

**That's about all I had to say about this song (although I will mention that the line "Sweet child, what has he done to you?" was inspired by a Zuko and Ursa reunion scene in a different fanfic I encountered on a forum--sorry, I'm not aware that it's posted on this site, so I'm afraid I can't direct you to it). So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!**


	2. Scarborough Fair rewritten

Firelands Fair

(Scarborough Fair re-written)

-

Are you going to Firelands fair?

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

Remember me to one who reigns there,

For once he was a true love of mine.

-

The morning fell to a gathering storm--

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

An early dusk they grew to form;

To shadow fell a true love of mine.

-

The secondborn prince desired the crown--

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

His father's wrath came blazing down:

He'd punish deep a true love of mine.

-

Our child we'd lose to an early grave--

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

I lost my whole world, his life to save,

And soon they crowned a true love of mine.

-

The new Lord banished me from his land--

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

And doomed me to wander on alien sand,

Yet once he was a true love of mine.

-

An exiled princess in times of war--

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

I'll meet my dear ones never more,

Forsaken by a true love of mine.

-

Should there come a day when the hatred dies--

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

Perhaps I'll gaze on golden eyes:

My son, and oh! that true love of mine...

-

Are you going to Firelands fair?--

Let the sun, like our element, shine!--

Remember me to one who reigns there,

For once he was a true love of mine.

-

-

A/N: I like this song, and I thought it kinda fit Urzai, so I wrote my own version of it. I like how it turned out, especially the first (and last) verse. Besides that verse, the only real reference to the original song is the stanza that rhymes "land/sand"--I was thinking of the verse that goes something like "Tell him to find me an acre of land/Between the seafoam and the seastrand," except I misremembered it as "seasand" instead of "seastrand." Oh well, it works.

Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while... I'm so busy now, in college, but I do have plans for this collection (as well as From the Ashes and my Zuko fanfic).


	3. Till the Tide Turns

A/N: This takes place on Ember Island, during a "long walk on the beach." ;) It's from Ursa's point of view, but I'll wait till the concluding author's note to say anymore. I hope you like it, and please review.

-

-

Till the Tide Turns

-

We're wandering together,

Beside the lonely sea:

Leaning close, you whisper

Words meant for only me...

-

In the breeze, unbound hair tangles--

Where we walk, white foam is surging--

As sea with seashore mingles,

Black sand of footprints purging...

-

As the breakers crash, like starlight pearled,

Hope's promise I employ--

I want to believe our golden world

No shadow can destroy!

Yet around my heart, strange dread is furled

That sorrow haunts our joy--

Will uncaring tides around us swirled

Carry a lonely boy,

Adrift like a child's toy?

-

I dreamt of a battle, I dreamt of a throne--

I dreamt of a child, lost and alone--

I dreamt of a monster consuming your heart,

And of one who from all she loves must part...

My dear ones laugh--they know nothing of

The fragile walls protecting them:

Of these fears, you tell me, "Hush, my love--

Come close, and don't reflect on them."

Yet will they ever come to pass?

Will our glory fall like crumbling glass,

Like seashore castles, doomed to fall?--

They're only sand, after all...

-

We will walk till the tide turns,

Hand in hand on the foam-washed sand--

Here at sunset, our love burns,

Though the sea's cold waters should drown the land!

Ahead I feel a brooding monsoon,

But I won't waste time by dreading the moon:

The waves she pulls won't swallow us yet--

Let this moment be our eternity!

A thunderstorm may follow sunset,

But on Ember, we are free.

-

The billows echo our laughter

With music wild and sweet--

The heat of passion's fire

My heart's beguiled to meet!

-

You draw me like a candle--

For its deadly bliss I'm yearning!

If my fragile moth wings kindle,

It's with estacy I'm burning...!

-

With a gentle touch, our fingers twine--

My shoulder's curve you trace--

Then I'm swaying over salty brine,

Crushed close with savage grace:

As the years go by, will you be mine?--

Our romance shall Time erase?

Should the fire ever cease to shine,

Would you leave me the dark to face,

Exiled from your embrace?

-

I dreamt of a counsel, I dreamt of a duel--

I dreamt of your element, searing so cruel!

I dreamt of an exile with walls 'round his heart,

Whose anger and longing tear him apart...

Our son now laughs, yet tears of pain

From his gaze of innocence may spill!

You murmer, "Don't let dread remain--

He won't be harmed against my will."

As our young one builds with grave resolve,

His castles in sudden waves dissolve--

Will the dreams of childhood tumble down,

And in flames of real life, drown?

-

We will walk till the tide turns,

Hand in hand on the foam-washed sand--

Here at sunset, our love burns,

Though the sea's cold waters should drown the land!

Ahead I feel a brooding monsoon,

But I won't waste time by dreading the moon:

The waves she pulls won't swallow us yet--

Let this moment be our eternity!

A thunderstorm may follow sunset,

But on Ember, we are free.

-

Drive my foreboding sighs away,

In Agni's last, bright rays!

Kiss me in the flying spray--

Melt me in your blaze...

Sweet lord, I beg you, promise me

That you won't be leaving soon,

Though some heavy doom should come to be

Dragged shoreward by the moon!

The west enchants us, charmed and bright,

For still the sunset glows:

So take me in your arms tonight--

Forget what the future knows!

-

Perhaps our joy won't last,

Yet when summer's dream is past,

My heart will still belong to you...

We watch the night enfold

A world of molten gold,

For now our wedding song is new--

With your arms around me cast,

Your flame-lit gaze I hold...

-

We will walk till the tide turns,

Hand in hand on the foam-washed sand--

Here at sunset, our love burns,

Though the sea's cold waters should drown the land!

Ahead I feel a brooding monsoon,

But I won't waste time by dreading the moon:

The waves she pulls won't swallow us yet--

Let this moment be our eternity!

A thunderstorm may follow sunset,

But on Ember, we are free.

-

-

A/N: So, as you probably figured out, Ursa develops a bad case of "premonition-itis" in this song. ;) I love foreshadowing, though, and it's easier to do it in a song than a fanfic and not have it sound over the top. I particularly like the "I dreamt of a counsel" stanza, as it references one of my favorite parts of Zuko's backstory. (Because it's so heartwrending...and angst is what makes me a fan of someone...lol) Then it kind of gives me chills when Ozai replies to Ursa that Zuko "won't be harmed against my will," because it's very true. In the time of this song, I don't think anyone expected it to be true in the way that it was, or to that extent, but Zuko definitely wasn't harmed against Ozai's will in the Storm. (Speaking of "heartwrending"...) Yeah, I know it's strange that I like Urzai so much (and am a--i admit it--rabid fangirl of half of the ship), since Zuko's my favorite character and all. He was the reason I tried not to become a fan of his father (and I fought hard against it), but...well, let's just say it isn't only to Ursa that the "moth to a candle" metaphor applies (as in the stanza "You draw me like a candle" etc).

In case you were confused about the part in the bridge where she calls him "sweet lord," people used to sometimes use the word "lord" as a synomym for "husband," so that's what i meant. (It's all romantic, and i like that... -) In this song Ozai's currently a prince, but i figure he was Ursa's "lord" before he was anyone else's. One other thing--the "tide turns" metaphor is supposed to refer to the time they have left until Zuko Alone, and Ursa's trying to make the most of it, even tho she fears it won't last. To me this song is kind of hopeful and content yet at the same time poignant and wistful, so it gives me a mix of emotions.

I'd love to hear what you thought of it... (I know people are reading this from the "hit" count in my stats--my "hit list" haha--and i'm glad they are, but readers are certainly welcome to review as well... Not required, but encouraged. ;) )


	4. The Minstrel with the Mandolin

A/N: This song was greatly influenced by a couple of fics by Fandomme--namely Stormbenders and Gathering (Part 3 of the Three Chores series). I won't tell you exactly how they influenced me, so as not to spoil anything...but you should read them, after you read this. ;)

-

-

The Minstrel with the mandolin,

She wanders through the world--

You'll listen, when her songs begin,

To wondrous realms unfurled!

A princess of the open road

That lady fair they name--

Yet no royal hall or Lord's abode

As dwelling can she claim.

-

And yet there is one Lord,

By all the world abhorred,

Whose name her ears will follow

From the legends she's singing of:

Her family and her home

He took, and she must roam--

Yet they wonder why the sorrow

In her face is mixed with love.

-

A glad refrain

Oft follows when she sighs,

With love and pain

In gentle almond eyes...

-

Like a melody she lives to stray--

Come watch her dancing fingers play!

She could take a prince's breath away

With the beauty of her art!

Ageless as the earth in spring--

Her laughter like the winds that wing--

Peace like oceantides she'll bring,

With fire in her heart.

-

The Minstrel sings of hope long lost,

Reborn from winter ice!

Of peace and victory worth the cost,

Of love and sacrifice:

The precious Child's longed-for birth!--

She smiles at that song--

There's one whose steps have trod the earth,

But his first to her belong.

-

She never could regret

The payment of that debt

When the jealous one sought power,

And her darling found her gone--

But the Century-born shall fight,

And she trusts they'll be all right;

And she looks toward the hour

Of a peaceful summer dawn...

-

A Wolf, a Stone,

A swirl of southern Sea,

And a Flame Alone

All guide his destiny!

-

Like a melody she lives to stray--

Come watch her dancing fingers play!

She could take a prince's breath away

With the beauty of her art!

Ageless as the earth in spring--

Her laughter like the winds that wing--

Peace like oceantides she'll bring,

With fire in her heart...

-

A stolen kiss, forbidden dance--

One crimson lily, a lost romance:

To one who reigns, her thoughts may wander--

He haunts her still with a golden glance...

-

She saw his hand on their young one's shoulder--

She knows what it changed and burned

(Will I recognize you?)

But all the while, she knew his smile--

The child, to her returned.

(Scars can't disguise you...)

-

And that fire in her heart still dwells--

Two princes memory's song enspells:

Ere one was marred

(I know your face)

Ere one was crowned

(On him, have grace)--

Two loves within her bound...

-

Like a melody she lives to stray--

Come watch her dancing fingers play!

She could take a prince's breath away

With the beauty of her art!

Ageless as the earth in spring--

Her laughter like the winds that wing--

Peace like oceantides she'll bring,

With fire in her heart...

With fire in her heart.

-

-

A/N: Yep, you guessed it. The minstrel's Ursa. I like the idea (which isn't original to me) of her going around and singing about the gAang's escapades (she seems the musical type), and she'd probably come to realize, like Iroh, that the war isn't all it's cracked up to be. Speaking of the gaang, they were the ones mentioned metaphorically as a "Wolf" (Sokka), a "Stone" (Toph), a "swirl of southern Sea" (Katara), and a "Flame Alone" (Zuko--reference to "Zuko Alone" episode title). Aang, of course, was mentioned a couple times--"hope long lost / Reborn from winter ice," "the precious Child finally found," the "Centuryborn shall fight," etc. (A couple, three times, whatever... lol)

This song kinda reminds me of my re-written Scarborough Fair... I guess you can see why. ;) On a different subject, did you notice I mentioned each element in the chorus? I like the idea of Ursa being "multi-elemental," kind of like Iroh is. But "fire" is in her heart--i. e., she particularly loves certain people from the Fire Nation. coughOzaiandZukocough Speaking of the chorus, in the line "she could take a prince's breath away," I was refering partly to Zuko, meaning when he found her again, but mostly to young Prince Ozai, in the happy days of their romance (when they first started to notice eachother, according to this Urzai shipper's theory of how it all happened)... -

My favorite part by far is the first stanza of the bridge, esp. the first two lines (A stolen kiss, fobidden dance, etc). The "crimson lily" is supposed to reference the fact that I love to use firelilies as a metaphor for Urzai--they're beautiful, but shortlived, and they also have a kind of imperial, Firenation mystery, which I think this ship does. I also have a theory that Ozai, not being a "good little prince," might have disregarded the rules and secretly gotten Ursa to dance with him anyway--hence "forbidden dance." (I'm going to incorporate that into a fanfic someday...) In the line "Two loves within her bound," it partly means that Ursa's husband and son will always be in her heart, but it could also mean that she's remembering and treasuring the time when Ozai and Zuko had a better relationship as father and son, so they're "bound" within her to their former love (or whatever it was) for each other in that sense.

I hope you enjoyed this, and please review. (Here's an idea--Tell me how many of you play the mandolin, but do it as you're reviewing. lol plots evilly I'm afraid i don't play it--yet, that is. lol! )


End file.
